


Sheets

by miera



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure fluff. Daniel's mind works in odd ways sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> World's most random plotbunnies attacked.

Aside from lecturing people when they mistakenly refer to something as "Egyptian cotton" that isn't, Daniel's not very interested in bed linens.

Well, he's interested in them in the sense that he likes soft sheets and likes being between them. Especially with beautiful women. Naked. As often as possible.

He has noticed, though, that when he sleeps in his own bed in his apartment the sheets feel scratchy and unpleasant compared to Janet's. It would make a good excuse for spending so few of his nights in his apartment and so many at her house, but he stopped bothering with excuses for this a while ago.

He blames the post-coital fog in his brain for kicking out, "Hey, what kind of sheets are these?" as he stretches out in the bed. In the aftermath of strong orgasms, his mind has been known to lose the ordinary filters that structure his thoughts so that whatever is in his head pops out of his mouth.

The comment about eggplants hopefully will be one Janet never repeats to anyone else in this lifetime.

Janet stretches, arching her back in a way that makes him wish he was 10 years younger with the faster recovery time. Half a dozen words for _gorgeous_ in different languages skip through his head quickly. She'd taken the time to light some candles around the bedroom earlier and the reflection flickers off her damp skin and he can't resist leaning over to kiss the dip at the base of her spine one last time.

She hums approvingly before flopping onto her side. Her fingers trail up his chest as he tugs her body flush against his, nuzzling his way up her side before his head hits the pillow.

"Why are you asking about my sheets?" He frowns for a second, having to stop and retrace his mental steps to remember. She brushes light fingertips against his forehead and smirks. "After all, _I'm_ the one who was just face-down in them."

His hand goes automatically to the extremely lovely ass that he had been paying special attention to just a few minutes ago and Janet starts laughing at the blissful expression on his face.

"They're comfortable," he tells her when she stops laughing at him and snuggles up against his body. He proves his point by dragging the sheet up and tucking them underneath it. "A lot more than mine."

Her eyes are wide in the low light, and her smile somehow manages to be seductive and sweet at the same time. "Is that why you keep spending the night? My comfy sheets?"

He shrugs. "Pretty much."

That earns him a slap on the arm, even though he knows she knows he's joking. She yawns and he catches it and her eyes drift shut. "Just for that I'm not telling."

"Please?" He drags the word out annoyingly, unable to keep himself from running a palm slowly over her soft skin as he starts to drift towards sleep.

"Nope. I don't want to lose the lure that gets you into my bed."

He brushes a kiss to her forehead with his eyes closed. "What's between the sheets is a much better lure than the sheets, you know. If you remember the other night on the kitchen table..."

Janet huffs out a laugh. "Yeah. But I don't want to lose my bedwarmer."

"I feel so loved," he shoots back - mumbles, actually - and winces because he's really spent way too much time around Jack.

The sheets are too soft and he's too comfortable to fight sleep tugging him under. He's almost asleep, so her whispered "You are" registers just enough for him to try and reply, although he knows it probably comes out unintelligible gibberish.

His last thought is that he hopes he remembers to repeat it again in the morning.


End file.
